


I found brimstone in my garden (and I found roses set on fire)

by MemeMachine562



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghostbur, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Title from little pistol by mother mother, Why are there no good character tags for Ghostbur, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, its sad boi hours, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeMachine562/pseuds/MemeMachine562
Summary: The moon sat high in the sky, coloring New L’manberg in watery light, and casting shadows into the large crater that it was built upon. The crater which used to house L’manberg, Ghostbur thought before he could stop himself. The floating lanterns he had built looked like dancing sparks, beautiful in their danger. Getting too close would burn and burn, till there was nothing left but a broken home and flying embers.Or; Ghostbur sad boi hours
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 11





	I found brimstone in my garden (and I found roses set on fire)

The moon sat high in the sky, coloring New L’manberg in watery light, and casting shadows into the large crater that it was built upon. The crater which used to house L’manberg, Ghostbur thought before he could stop himself. The floating lanterns he had built looked like dancing sparks, beautiful in their danger. Getting too close would burn and burn, till there was nothing left but a broken home and flying embers.

The Ghost slumped, he supposed there wasn’t much use attempting to stay positive anyways, late at night always seemed to bring out his hurt. When the world was bathed in the light of the distant moon. Shaking his head, Ghostbur tried desperately to pull his mind away from his sadness. Why was he even upset? He couldn’t remember, and wasn’t that ironic.

With a broken sigh, Ghostbur consigned himself to forgetting this whole night, he always seemed to forget sad times, and this most definitely counted. He could already feel his mind growing fuzzy, and his body seemed to be a bit less substantial than usual. Lifting his hand he gazed at it with dull eyes, he could see straight through it. Blue stained fingers that were just as hollow and useless as he was, a chuckle pushed its way past his lips at the thought, the sound not amused in the slightest. He let his arm fall back to his side and sighed slightly at the way his fingers passed through the crane beneath him. He was less sitting and more floating at this point, unable to stay solid enough to not fall through his perch.

As he sat on top of the crane that he had built, and looked over the rebuilt form of L’manberg, he felt an unknowable sadness, but even that was watered down. A mockery of emotion, something he was aware wasn’t quite right, but knowing you were colorblind didn’t let you see colors, and the ghost knew there was no way of fixing what was hurting him. You couldn’t cure death, and the half life he was living wasn’t truly a life. He was unfinished.

He knew that had he been in a more stable state of mind he would have spiralled even farther. As it was, his head began to feel like it was floating away from his body, as if his mind was rebelling, or maybe trying to get away from the feelings that were hurting it. There was a light mist in the air, and it prickled on his skin, melting his form slightly as he shifted to get away from a pain that was all around him, covering him in a blanket of burning. His eyes unfocused, and he blinked multiple times, fruitlessly attempting to clear away a different type of mist, a mist falling over his mind.

What had he been thinking about? He was sitting on top of the crane, and it really was a lovely night, With the moon shining peacefully from above and floating candles bathing L’manberg in warm light. Ghostbur smiled contentedly, jumping down from his high perch and beginning to walk towards his sewer. Leaving his Blue behind, as well as his humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a bit ago, before . . . a h e m. Anyways, poor ghostbur man! He is going through it. Also if anyone ever describes ghostburs hands as being stained blue, I love you. Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
